


Oh Well, Oh Well

by Ambercreek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina didn’t let York’s death hold her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Well, Oh Well

Carolina didn’t let York’s death hold her back. She didn’t want to end up like her father and chase after his ghost. He was dead and there was nothing in her power that she could do about it. So she went life on like everything was going to be okay.

_But It wasn’t_

Sometimes when she felt lonely, she would ask Epsilon to play back some of York’s old video files, telling him to set a timer so she doesn’t just sit there and watch them for it for too long.

_She missed him._

Carolina was lying to herself when she says she didn’t miss him. Not a day goes by without some thought of York, whether it was something she saw that he would have enjoyed or just a memory of him.

The fact that York died before he could try and patch things up with Carolina. That she never got to say I love you one last time. That they ended on the sour note.

Some days Carolina just feels like giving up. But she can’t and won’t. She was strong, she has been through dealing with death before. She wasn’t going to let him get to her. That’s not what York would have wanted.

_Oh well, oh well._


End file.
